


Snowglobes

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Romance, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhyun receives 6 snow globes for his 20th birthday. He sets out to find his friends, handing them each of their own to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowglobes

Baekhyun is excited as the sunlight seeps into the blinds that blocks his window-- his own little world safe from reality.

He doesn't let his eyes quickly open as he finds his growing consciousness sink in, he just lets it come to him, as slow as it could, still letting himself soak in the happiness that the feeling of being newly awake brings him.

His hair is tossled around to different opposing sides, and Baekhyun does as little as to add more chaos to it, rubbing his head and he finds himself purring into the scratching. He can feel his cheeks all swollen, guessing that oversleeping does that, he doesn't really put much care. His small eyes squint as he lazily lifts his lids, breathing slowly as he scans his surroundings.

 

His room is still dim in lighting, having flipped the switch off before he took the covers in and headed to sleep with a smile last night, he tells himself that if this was just a regular day like the others, he would have tossed the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

But not today it wasn't.

 

Baekhyun pulls himself up to a seated position, eyes gone back to a close. He chews on nothing, lips pursing and pouting in alternate. His shoulders are slumped and Baekhyun feels all jelly, all tired, but he knew he had to get up as soon as he could. He soaks in the thought that today is a different day from the others because it is a day that holds his very being. He chews on his dry lips, brings them to life and finally gets the strength in his arm to rub onto the lower part of his face.

He doesn't check but decides anyway to wipe his face, from a possibility that dry drool would be present.

A cute yawn escapes his mouth, snowy skin despite the dark, Baekhyun feels a tear escape the corner of his left eye, and he shivers inwardly as he stretches. He doesn't daydream about what today could have. Instead, He heaves out a contented sigh.

 

_____

 

At the age of 16, Baekhyun had grown aware of how he was. In the eyes of many, he looked fragile, feminine-- He had a beautiful voice, a bubbly personality despite the shyness on the first encounter. Baekhyun was someone that was nice to be around. He was somehow the only one to turn to whenever something went wrong with one's day and there were thousands more. Baekhyun was all that they thought he were. Except for one thing: That he appeared to be someone that couldn't even hurt a fly.

They didn't now he did hapkido.

 

At one point in his life, Baekhyun had lost his title as the best student in his hapkido class. Yes, as much as he couldn't accept it, it happened anyways. A large hand at his chest, imprisoning him, Baekhyun had lost that one time in the hands of their red-headed classmate, Park Chanyeol. For the first time, Baekhyun felt like hurting someone in front of other people.

But that was just on the inside.

After the strip of the title, Baekhyun didn't know he was getting something better. Or someone, if he may say so. Turns out that Park Chanyeol had been crushing on him since who knows when. He was too ignorant over the way Chanyeol told him that he liked him though, so Baekhyun didn't really give him a direct answer to when he conveyed his feelings.

"Chanyeol...?"

"Hm?"

"What do you like about me?" He asked one day, while they were seated on the mats, their instructor had already left and it was Baekhyun who was assigned to lock up the room. They decided to stay there longer, wanting to rest more as their houses were just walking distance. Baekhyun didn't really know why he came to ask the question though-- He thinks he was hit with curiosity.

Backs against the wall, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol heave a sigh. His legs are crossed, and he was simply staring at their room, now starting to cover them with the cold.

"I can't really begin to say..." Baekhyun could have sworn he felt something on his chest-- It hurt, but it hurt in a good way. Innocence could really be annoying, especially at that time. He didn't dare look at Chanyeol because he knew something was wrong with the way his face was heating up.

"I think it was when I first notice you kick...?" Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun lowered his head.

"Or was it when you laughed when your opponent hit you too hard he ended up apologizing and you both got disqualified?" Baekhyun lets a giggle escape him, which got him the surprise of his life when Chanyeol literally shoved him against the wall harder, his face forcefully lifted to look up at the male. Baekhyun's hands were on his chest, startled over the sudden move Chanyeol pulled. He almost misunderstood what Chanyeol had done, it seemed like he was planning to harm him, by the way his back impacted against the hardwood.

Yet what graced his eyes made his palpitating heart go beyond erratic beating. There was a weird switch that was turned there, and Baekhyun for the very first time experienced what everyone may have referred to as love.

 

They dated for more than what fingers and toes could count. Baekhyun grew to love Chanyeol as the days passed, and by the way the redhead treated him, Chanyeol made it more than obvious that he was only all for Baekhyun. Everyone at their hapkido class actually loved them together, and because they got too attached with each other, never accepting a different partner to spar with, even their instructor allowed them to whatever it was that they wanted. As long as there were kicks thrown rather than hugs displayed for the whole class.

Through the whole course of their relationship, Baekhyun had only gotten to introduce the taller to his family after 2 months of dating. Though at first he didn't quite get the right reaction that he hoped he would, his parents came to accept them as a couple. What with Chanyeol throwing them compliments here and there and literally making a fool of himself with every joke he cracked at his parents when he would come over.

 

_____

 

Baekhyun walks towards the comfort room. He smiles and sighs another time as he is reminded of the first birthday he'd spent with Chanyeol. He's been more than excited for this birthday in particular. There was something to it because Chanyeol said so.

After a warm bath, Baekhyun wore the shirt that he'd been saving for exactly a year since now. It was a shirt that he and Chanyeol bought at a giftshop when they went for a trip. Chanyeol owned one secretly, but Baekhyun knew anyways. He smiles at the clothing as he remembers the way Chanyeol gave it to him-- It was worn by a rilakkuma stuffed toy, a huge one at that which the taller had shoved up to him, and took a polaroid photo of him. Chanyeol said he was going to keep the photo since Baekhyun was keeping the doll and the shirt. It was a day that was permanently marked on his calendar.

 

_____

Baekhyun didn't like it whenever they argued. Yes, their arguments contained childish topics, but it didn't stop them from blowing it out of proportion. Like that one time Baekhyun got something in his eye and started to tear up-- It was when they were already in the middle of a cold war, what with Chanyeol calling him names that he knew would affect him. Baekhyun eventually got mad and ignored him which got the latter angry as well. He was crying onto his friends of how childish Chanyeol was for pulling the name-calling to him, to which he too was scolded of how he was being a kid, getting offended by the way he was being teased by his own boyfriend. Taeyeon, his cousin whom no one actually cared to know the name of, and relation with him-- including Chanyeol-- was there. She happened to be the one that blew the dirt away in his eye, and like the cliche of a misunderstanding that it was, the redhead was there to witness it and took it that he got himself a girl.

Baekhyun was in time to find Chanyeol's retreating back though. So he was quick to follow him up to the rooftop.

"It's not what it looked like!"

"Yeah right, Baekhyun. I bet you're just here to break up with me!"

"Park Chanyeol! She's my cousin! That's gross!"

In the end, their arguments would end with a laugh, an awkward apology from one another, and a small discussion that would end up with them either kissing the other on the cheek, or Chanyeol turning his face just in time to catch Baekhyun's unsuspecting lips against his. Baekhyun liked Chanyeol's kisses a lot.

 

_____

 

Baekhyun grabs his apartment's keys, ready to head out. He's been more than used to grabbing his keys to where they are always placed since a year ago. But he remembers Chanyeol's advise to him for last night, 'Change your routines. Change them and challenge yourself for something different.'

And he did just that.

So right now, Baekhyun is looking around his place-- "Where the heck are those keys?" He groans. With his furry slippers on, Baekhyun goes around the room, a pout on his lips. "Hyunchan! Where are you?" A maltese comes running towards him, tongue cutely displayed, round eyes straight at his. The white furball stops just in front of him and sits down, a head tilt and Baekhyun asks, "Did you see the keys?"

Baekhyun gets a bark in response, and quickly the pup runs away, tail wagging. He smiles in relief, Hyunchan knows where the keys are.

 

Heading off to the post office, Baekhyun gets out his phone. He lets out a wide smile before he swipes his thumb across the wallpaper of him and Chanyeol. Walking towards the bus stop, Baekhyun grabs his earphones from his pocket and plugs each into his ear. He plays his favorite song, and boards the first bus that stops over. Sitting himself by the window, Baekhyun couldn't help but allow his eyes to stray as he finds a tall man passing by.

A small sigh again, but Baekhyun brushes it off. He rests his back against his seat and closes his eyes, everything of him taken by the music flowing into his ears.

There is a happy feeling in his heart, Byun Baekhyun. He likes it a lot because it's been so long since he's felt like this-- Like he was floating mid-air. It was like he was showered with Tinkerbell's pixie dust and he was heading to Neverland. Baekhyun jolts awake as he realizes this-- And before he knows it, he is jumping out of the vehicle and is running to the entrance of the post office.

"What can we do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up a package?" He inquires, wetting his lips as they had gone dry. It's the first time he was claiming something under his name from the post office.

The worker smiles at him and he is handed a clipboard, a list of names listed together, "Find your name here please. We'll look through the computer too."

At the top of the list was the dateline and Baekhyun feels awkwardness creeping in. But what the hey, it's his birthday. Like Chanyeol said, he had to do something he's never done before. So Baekhyun does it and hands the clipboard back, shaking his head. The man over the counter looks at him curiously and he simply tilts his head, "My package is dated from last year."

An understanding nod is given to him, and quickly, Baekhyun is assisted by the latter.

 

At home, Baekhyun wrecks his head. Six snowglobes stand before him and the only thing he could think of was to give some away. He goes back to the box and there is Chanyeol's name plastered onto the receipt. Dated from last year, as Chanyeol had promised. He folds the receipt and turns back to the snowglobes.

"You took this too far, dumbYeol." He chuckles.

Raising the only one that had a red standee, Baekhyun stares at it. Weird.

His eyebrows knit together as he recognizes the person standing inside. It's Chanyeol. Baekhyun lets out a hearty laugh as he lands on his butt, the Snowglobes slightly shaking from the impact. He holds the fragile object and raises it, "I can't believe you actually did something like this!"

 

_____

 

That night, Baekhyun was on the floor, lying down on the blanket that Chanyeol laid out in the living room. They were watching The Sound of Music-- Which they both recently and surprisingly found out that the both of them liked. Chanyeol bought the movie online, as there was literally nothing in the rental stores.

Everything was fun and games, laughs and their voices singing along to the Do a Deer when Chanyeol placed a long kiss against his forehead.

Baekhyun didn't know how to react to it, as it was a rare thing for the redhead to do. Baekhyun told himself inwardly to wait for whatever was coming. Chanyeol, ever so cautiously brought out a white envelope and held it in front of him.

Baekhyun was right.

Something was up.

The moment he read the content of the letter that the white envelope contained, Baekhyun felt the tears roll from his eyes, Chanyeol quickly gathering him whole as it downs to him that they were going to be apart for 2 years. He wanted to tell him not to respond, but that would be against the laws. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen, and since it was a duty that all of them had to fill, he had no choice but to wait. Chanyeol tries very hard to hush him, his body twitching a few times over as he tries to stop himself from sobbing but he couldn't.

"It's just 2 years, Baek."

"Two long years, Chanyeol. I'll be 19 when you return!"

"And I'll be 21. What's wrong with that? Unless it means you're going to leave me for someone else?"

"No I won't! Who said I would?!"

Just like that, they made a promise to stay together despite Chanyeol going in for his military duties. Chanyeol explained to him that he didn't want to delay it-- He didn't want to delay his military duties so that he could stop worrying over it and just be with him. Chanyeol received the letter just that morning and he wanted Baekhyun to be one of the first people to know-- Since he had to tell his own parents and Baekhyun's as well, which was also the reason why he managed to get Baekhyun to stay with him overnight, the house all to themselves.

The evening was spent with the both of them wrapped around each other's arms. Chanyeol never letting Baekhyun go anywhere and Baekhyun not wanting him to leave his side as well.

 

_____

 

It was quite stupid as to how Chanyeol had these Snowglobes made. There was Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin, Kris, Junmyeon... And Minseok. Baekhyun purses his lips back, turns the snowglobe over to find a small note stuck underneath.

'Give Jongdae both of Minseok and Junmyeons.'

"I know that already." He answers silently, the other hand straying to his side to pat little Hyunchan.

 

So Baekhyun gets out another time. This is him breaking his record-- Getting out of his apartment more than once! Baekhyun shakes his head as he fixes his backpack, careful to remind himself that he was carrying numerous boxes that contained Snowglobes. First one on the list was Luhan, without a word he knocked on the male's house, and to his surprise Sehun was there too.

"Sehun!"

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Didn't know you came back." He chirps, "I'm glad to see you two... Together?"

Sehun glances at the side, waiting for Luhan to respond, but Baekhyun didn't really need a vocal confirmation. Their shining lips from an obviously forced-to-stop making out was evidence enough. So without another second to pass, Baekhyun rumamges through his boxes and gets out the one that he wrote Luhan's name on.

"Luhan, here."

"What...?" Luhan was quick to unbox the item, eyes wide from the realization as Sehun's name was engraved onto the snowglobe as well, "Baekhyun--?"

"From Chanyeol. I got them today, he told me to give them out to you guys."

He gets an appreciating nod, and goes on his way.

 

Kyungsoo was different when he received his snowglobe. He gave Baekhyun a tight hug, chanting thank you over and over again as he seemed to have been missing his boyfriend. It had been almost a year since Jongin left for New York, joining a dance crew which came to perform in South Korea that one time and he actually got offered a spot. Who was Kyungsoo to stop him then? Baekhyun was the sole witness as to how Jongin promised he was keeping both his dream and his love.

The only thing that Baekhyun told Kyungsoo before leaving was "He'll come back, so don't you dare do anything stupid."

 

Kris was the one who got the snowglobe. For some unknown reason he wasn't surprised that he was the one that was inside the Snowglobe.

"Chanyeol's really stupid though."

"What do you mean?"

"He had me included in this when I was the one that directed him to the custom shop? That dumb ass."

"Maybe because you kept leaving Taozi on his own then?" He defends, it was a fact though-- That could only be the meaning behind it.

"Baekhyun, you know I stopped."

"And you know this was to be brought over today. I'm not buying anything right now, Kris. Give this to Tao because Chanyeol said so."

And with that, Baekhyun heads off to the last person.

 

To his best friend, Jongdae.

Baekhyun was welcomed with a warm hug. A tight one, and it wasn't even a surprise to find an additional warmth that was Junmyeon. With his bag opened and laid on the floor, his hands holding his own Snowglobe, Baekhyun is embraced by the two.

"Happy Birthday, Baekhyun."

Those words were music to Baekhyun's ears. He nods. And now that the mission that Chanyeol had put him to is over, Baekhyun slowly allows himself to be released by the two and he puts Chanyeol's Snowglobe down to the coffee table.

Jongdae watches him as he unboxes two Snowglobes, the third box, handed to Junmyeon who is also unboxing it while he did.

Baekhyun removes the bubblewrap from them and hands them over to his best friend, a hand to his gaping mouth and he could see the way he had turned sad over the realization of who the other Snowglobe contained.

"It's from Chanyeol. He told me to give them to you."

Jongdae was shaking as he held his hands out to the two fragile objects. And Baekhyun could have sworn he caught a tear run down his best friend's cheeks before he turned and headed for Junmyeon's hold. He could see how there really was still that spot that yearned for Minseok-- which Junmyeon had come to embrace as well.

Things were quiet when it all unfolded.

Baekhyun could only head to memory lane as he is reminded of the three. How Minseok and Jongdae had always been in love, how everything seemed so right but that cancer had to steal Minseok's life away. Junmyeon, however many times he'd tried to have Jongdae respond to him had failed again and again, it was all a miracle-- Seeing how Jongdae who always hid inside his house, holding onto a photo of him and Minseok was slowly lured out of the darkness by the blonde. They'd been together ever since, and is currently living together.

Baekhyun could only thank Chanyeol for taking note of everything he's told him through letters.

 

A small sigh leaves him and Baekhyun grabs hold of his own Snowglobe. He holds it up closer and inspects it, Chanyeol's eyes are closed, his cheeks slightly blushing. He's smiling.

Baekhyun smiles at the sight of his lover and shakes it, snowflakes falling.

There is a pair of arms wrapped around him as Baekhyun holds tightly onto the Snowglobe. He's been waiting for this.

With Junmyeon leaving for the kitchen, Jongdae holds him tight and braces him, "It's okay to cry, Baekhyun."

A throb in his heart and he feels a lump on his throat. Baekhyun shakes his head cutely, fighting the frown forming on this face with a forced smile, "Don't wanna."

"We're here for you, Baekhyun. You can let it all out."

"Jongdae, I don't want to do this."

"You have to."

"I need my cake-- It's my birthday."

"You'll get your cake after you cry. I'm not going to let you end the day badly Baekhyun. Not like last year."

He bobs his head away as he is turned by the male. Baekhyun shakes his head as his grip becomes stronger onto the snowglobe, "I just miss him."

And as if Jongdae took this as Baekhyun starting, he does. Bit by bit, he unloads the year-long of loneliness in his heart and he lets the tears flow, as if he left a faucet on, Baekhyun lets go.

"I miss him. A lot. Why does it hurt so much, Jongdae? I just wanted him to be here with me."

"I know." Jongdae cooes and he is taken in for another hug.

Baekhyun whimpers as he holds the Snowglobe against his chest, "Why did you disappear, Chanyeol?" He murmurs. The tears keep coming. Was this really how he was last year? He doesn't remember crying.

"I was waiting for you. Why did you have to die on me? You said we were going to be together forever, you dumb idiot!" He wails this time and Jongdae just keeps him in place. Baekhyun ends up lashing out at his boyfriend-- The one that had been excited to go to finish his military duties, the one that tells him that he will be back on his birthday.

 

_____

 

Baekhyun was right outside the door of their house. He didn't know that everyone was going to be there for his 19th birthday. He was, for a matter of fact, simply waiting for Chanyeol's call to tell him that he was finally done with duties and he will be back in time for his birthday.

But just before he turned the doorknob, the call that Baekhyun got was not from Chanyeol but from the higher officers of the Military where Chanyeol served.

 

"Surprise!"

Everyone yelled happily in unison. There, everyone was. Chanyeol's parents, Baekhyun's parents, their friends.

But Baekhyun didn't hear them despite the greeting. There was nothing to be happy about.

Baekhyun stood with his face blank, and as he stepped into their house, everyone expecting him to smile, he shook. Everything in him shook and the only one that had the guts to gather him whole aside from the specific person that had caused him to break down like this was Jongdae. Continuous hushes and cooes escaped Jongdae's lips then and there, holding him at the nape of his neck and he only got up to push everything to the floor.

Baekhyun went berserk at that very moment, asking them why they were celebrating. His eyesight taken from him, heart numb from the call he got earlier, he blocked out the moment he heard Chanyeol's name-- The television had been turned on without his notice.

It was the Breaking News of an unexpected explosion at the Quarters where Chanyeol was serving at, and the first on the list that was suspected to have died was Park Chanyeol.

On the day that was to be his 19th-- The day that Chanyeol returns to him, Baekhyun felt himself die.

 

_____

 

"It's his 1st death anniversary." Baekhyun mutters.

Having calmed by his best friend, Baekhyun sits with his body cocooned on the single sofa. He is holding up the same Snowglobe, inspecting it, and he finds a small engraved message at the side, 'Happy Birthday, my Byun.'

Baekhyun smiles, "This dumb Yeol."

 

In the evening, Baekhyun heads out again.

 

He doesn't know why but he tells himself that he wants to head out to the memorial park. He remembered always going there to give Minseok a bouquet, so he plans to do it again this time. He heads to the nearest gift shop, to which Baekhyun quickly takes an interest in. The sign was a snowglobe-- Which reminds him of Chanyeol. He cups his bag, reminded of the object in there.

Baekhyun reserves a bouquet of flowers to get after 3 weeks from now. The owner happily accepts his order and writes it down, and before he could even give his thanks, the owner asks for his name.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I just got curious. You see, one of our customers had been ordering a customized Snowglobe for us. The model he gave us only had the upper body in the image and we didn't know the height. I just wanted to ask if I could inspect yours? I just feel like your height would be a perfect match for the model."

Baekhyun blinks at this, but he accepts anyways-- being a model for a Snowglobe. "My name is Baekhyun."

He keeps in mind Chanyeol's advise to do something different.

 

_____

 

Three weeks later, Baekhyun returns to the giftshop. Jongdae and Junmyeon had already gone to Minseok's grave the other day, so he was going there alone this time.

Grabbing the bouquet of flower and putting them safely into his backpack, Baekhyun takes out Chanyeol's Snowglobe and carries it. He turns for the door, not looking at the way he was going until he was met with a crash, his snowglobe breaking with a huge crack at the side, the water draining quickly. Baekhyun could hear someone groaning at the background, but he only stares at his Chanyeol that is on the floor, all drained and appeared to have died again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-- I wasn't looking where I was going!" The male muttered in front of him.

Baekhyun frowned as he focused his eyes on the male's legs. Weird. They seem familiar.

In the hands of the male was a Snowglobe that looked exactly like his. Cracked and water drained, but the difference was that there was a boy in there, holding up a teddy bear of some sort. The design was so specific that Baekhyun felt the blood on his face drain as he realizes that the model in the Snowglobe is him-- The shirt on the Rilakkuma said so-- As well as his name engraved on the Snowglobe.

 

The object instantly falls to the floor, and Baekhyun's slightly drenched form is drowned.

Too close as if personal space didn't exist, the boy stares down at him, a hand at his chest, imprisoning him, Baekhyun had no choice but to stare back at the male.

"Is your name Byun Baekhyun?"

 

 

Baekhyun was alive again.


End file.
